Créu
by Ice Snow Shanix
Summary: Escurrego...abaixa...e é...CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU
1. Chapter 1

Dança do Créu

É creu é creu neles é creu nelas

Bora que vamos, bora que vamos.

Pra dançar creu tem que ter disposição

Pra dançar creu tem que ter habilidade

Pois essa dança ela não é mole não

Eu venho te lembrar são cinco velocidades

Pra dançar creu tem que ter disposição

Pra dançar creu tem que ter habilidade

Eu venho te lembrar que ela não e mole não

Eu venho te falar que são cinco velocidades

A primeira é devagarzinho, e só aprendizado hein

É assim o...

Creeeuuu creeeuuu creeeuuu se ligou de novo creeeuuu

creeeuuu creeeuuu

Numero dois

Creeuu creeuu creeuu creeuu creeuu creeuu, continua

fácil né, de novo creeuu creeuu creeuu creuu creeuu

creeuu

Numero três

Creuu creuu creuu creuu creuu creuu creuu creuu creuu

creuu creuu creuu tá ficando dificil hein.. Creuu

creuu

creuu creuu creuu creuu creuu creuu creuu creuu creuu

creuu ..

Agora eu quero ver na quatro hein

Creu tá aumentando mané

creu creu creu creu creu

creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu ..

Segura dj vou confessar a vocês que eu não consigo a

numero cinco hein dj velocidade cinco na dança do

creeuu..

creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu

creu

creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu

creu

creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu

creu

creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu

creu

creeu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu

creu

creu..

hahahahaha ..

creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu

creu

creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu

creu

creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu

creu

creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu

creu

creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu creu

creu

creu ..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 CRÉEEEEEU!

Tava lá eu e meu amigo tava lá na balada, sabe, mano? Ele e eu tavamos curtindo umas músicas show, quando passou a Dreams of an absolution, do Sth'06. Cara, foi show de bola. Dançamos pacas. Quando acabou, a gente ficou chateado, pois aquela era nossa música preferida. Depois da Dreams, veio uma lá. O nome dela era "Dança do Créu" muito loca! Todo mundo gostou de ver essa música, inclusive eu e meu amigo. Foi r0x! Tinha lá, 5 rítimos. Era bem difícil o quinto, mais conseguimos! E umas pessoas inventaram esta frase: "Escurregô, abaixa, e é...CRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉU!". Ai, era umas 3 da madruga, como tava já tardão, fomos pra casa. Quando chegou lá, escovei o dentinho, abri a tela do meu lap top, abri o Emule e comecei a baixar a música do Créu, depois fui dormir.

De manhã, fui ver se o down tava completo, e tava. Eu fiquei o dia inteirinho ouvindo aquela música, num enjoava, eu ficava treinando. Dae, depois de umas 5 horas, meu amigo foi embora, porque ele tinha que ir pra casa dele, meu amigo, um cara de bermudão jeans cool, camiseta azul. E eu um cara de calça jeans preta, camisa cor preta. Muita gente me chamava de emo, eu tenho franja sim, mas não sou emo! òó' Anyways, meu nome é Lukas. E meu amigo, Erik. Somos amigos desde a infância, quando "nois" tinha 5 anos. Meu amigo tem 17 anos, e eu 16. Ainda somo bem novinhos, mas fomos pra balada E TOMAMOS UMA! Hehe!

Daí...quando meu amigo tava indo embora, aconteceu um terremoto...mas cara, terremotos no Brasil são raros! E bem fraquinhos. Eu estranhei, o Erik, que tava indo embora voltô. E chegou dizendo:

-Cara, que terremoto foi esse mano? Que estranho, desgrama. Vamos ver o que ta acontecendo lá fora.

-Ok, Erik.

Saimos da minha casa, ai quando de repente mano, aparece um portal. SIM! Um portal. Ai eu digo: WTF? Portais? Que eu saiba isto só existem em desenhos animados. Depois de uns 10 segundos, eu senti que estava sendo puxado. Caraca, cada vez mais aumentava...eu tava ficando com um pouco de medo, eu e meu amigo voltamos pra dentro da casa, mas quando eu tava abrindo a porta, eu e ele fomos puxados pra dentro do portal. Era uma sensação esquisita...não sei nem como explicar...

Continua, tu quer mesmo saber o que aconteceu? Tão...vai ter q cantar a dança do creu.


	3. Chapter 3

...o portal me puxava, mais ainda...daí...eu senti-me diferente, quando sai do portal, cai em um lugar misterioso, estranho...eu não sabia onde estava. Achei que estava fora de casa...vi seres diferentes, primeiro vi um ouriço, ele era azul, perguntei seu nome. Sonic. Era o nome dele, depois ele veio e me perguntou, e você, qual seu nome, Cachorro misterioso? Bem, xinguei o cara todo, pois não sou cachorro não. Depois ele chegou pra mim dizendo:

Sonic: Mas cara, se olhe no espelho, você é um cão.

Eu: Damn...me dá um espelho, você tem um?

Sonic: Eu não carrego espelhinho na mão, quem faz isso é a Amy. Ela é minha namorada, eu e ela temos um filho, sabe?

Eu: Hum...qual o nome de seu filhote?

Sonic: Shanym.

Eu: Cara...esse é o nome mais ridículo que eu já vi!!

Sonic: Hum...grr...qual é seu nome, então, cão estranho?

Eu: Bem, de tanto você perguntar vou responder, meu nome é Lucas, OK? Eu vim do planeta Terra.

Sonic: Hã?? Que lugar é esse? Você tá doido cara? Aqui é Mobius...bem vindo.

Eu: AHh...

Sonic: Seu nome é meio estranho. Vamos mudar isso, ok?

Eu: AFF! Ok...sugestões?

Sonic: Como você é um cachorro, e vermelho, seria legal te chamar de "Hot Dog".

Eu: Mas esse nome é ridículo! Pior que o nome de seu filho.

Sonic: Não fale assim de meu filho...seu...

Eu: Desculpe! Quero me olhar no espelho.

Sonic: Vou chamar a Amy...AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

Depois de uns 5 minutos, Amy aparece, uma ouriça rosa, com uma tiara vermelha e um vestido vermelho.

Amy: Sim, fale, meu amor.

Sonic: Pode emprestar seu espelho para esse cão, O Hot Dog?

Amy: Claro, aqui está "Hot Dog".

Eu: Valeu, "AMY".

Hot Dog se olha no espelho, e quando ele se olha, se vê como um cachorro louco vermelho com tênis e roupas.

Hot Dog: M-mas...what the... desmaia

Amy: Aiai...vamos levar ele pra casa, Sonic.

Sonic: Ok.

Sonic e Amy me levaram para a casa deles, até que eu acordei.

Hot Dog: Agh...oque houve comigo?

Sonic: Está tudo bem HD...você só desmaiou.

Amy: Beba um pouco de chá, vai te fazer bem, HOT Amy se estica, e dá o chá para HD, que olha para um lugar atrativo dela...

Hot Dog: HMOPS Obrigado Amy...

Amy: Ah ouve chouros é hora de alimentar o Shanym!

Hot Dog: Eu queria ser o Shanym essa hora...

Amy: Perdão, o que disse?

Hot Dog: Nada, Amy, só disse que esse nome que deu a seu filho é lindo.

Amy: Obrigada, não foi só ideia minha, do Sonic também, não é, AMORZINHO? beija o Sonic

Sonic: Sim.

Hot Dog: ciumes Acam...terminei o chá.

Amy: Quer vir ver o bebê, Hot Dog?

Hot Dog: Sim, pode ser.

Amy mostra à Hot Dog o quarto do bebê, enfeites pra todo lado, era macho o bichinho, de cor roxa, com uma franja "tosca".

Hot Dog: pensando mais que bixo feio...

Amy: Não é uma gracinha?

Hot Dog: Sim Amy! Que lindo filho vocês tem. Quem dera eu ter uma esposa, família. Bem, nem tenho idade para isso. Ah...sinto saudades de lá de casa.

Amy: Onde é sua casa, HD?

Hot Dog: A Terra...planeta, já ouviu falar?  
Amy: pensando esse cara deve ser louco.

Amy: Não, nunca ouvi falar de Terra. Enfim, bem vindo à Mobius. Esse é nosso planeta, que é dividido em várias Zonas. Que sorte, você foi parar logo em Green Hill!

Hot Dog: Bem, é um lugar agradável, em comparação a Terra...hum...minha música...a balada...Créu...

Amy: O.O' Desculpe perguntar, mas o que é Créu?

Hot Dog: Ah sim, é uma música, e também uma dança, é bem legal, você quer aprender?

Amy: Curioso...sim, quero.

Os dois dançam a dança do créu, e Sonic, olhando, fica com ciumes.

Sonic: falando baixinho não fui com a cara desse Hot Dog, Lucas.

Hot Dog: Valeu a todos, é hora de eu ir embora, vou tentar voltar pra meu mundo, não sei como.

Sonic: Ahum, até mais Hot Dog.

Amy: Ei, Hot Dog, você não quer morar aqui em casa por enquanto? Onde você vai morar?

Hot Dog: Não sei, pensei embaixo de uma ponte.

Amy: Quer morar aqui?

Hot Dog: Sim !!

Amy: Ótimo!! Você pode dormir no sofá, ok? Ah, temos um amigo nosso, ele é um gênio, o nome dele é Tails.

Hot Dog: Hun, obrigado Amy!! Quando posso conhecer esse tal Tails?

Sonic: Bem ele não vem aqui a uns me-

Amy: Shh Sonic! Hot Dog, podemos levar você até o Tails, mais só vai dar pra ser amanhã.

Hot Dog: SÉRIO!! Vocês são demais. Gostei muito de vocês. Obrigado pela hospedagem.

Amy: De nada...sinta-se em casa, HD.

Continua...


End file.
